


Lofty

by Vimeni



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeni/pseuds/Vimeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Scenario Generator inspired drabble, this time with the prompt, 'Three giving Two a piggy back ride.'</p>
<p>Two is temporarily paralysed from the waist down and Three is his only mode of transport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lofty

Trudging through the thick marshland, the third incarnation of the Time Lord flapped his hands in a speaking motion, mocking the man who was sitting atop his shoulders as he babbled and whined incessantly. He paused only to steady his passenger, who suddenly began to sway, by grabbing on to the legs that swung limply around his chest.

"Oh! Steady on, man!" complained the little fellow.

"Now look here - only one of us here is capable of walking at the moment, and unless you want me to toss you head first in to this bog, I suggest you keep quiet!"


End file.
